In The Ladies Room
by Laet43590
Summary: Dans le cadre d'un concours d'écriture, nous devions écrire une scène non vue à l'écran mais qui aurait pu se produire. Toutes saisons confondues , la scène en question pouvait relater : la suite du congélateur, la voiture plongé dans l'Hudson, la soirée au Old Haunt après que Rick l'ai acheté...etc.. Dix mots étayants obligatoires, vous les trouverez en gras dans le texte...


**Contrainte du concours d'écriture :** Partir du scène coupée à l'écran toutes saisons confondues et rédiger un extrait que vous aurez aimé voir et qui aurait pu changé l'histoire. Ne pas excéder 15 pages en Times New Roman. Insérer 10 mots obligatoires en gras dans le texte. Le concours étant terminé, les noms des auteurs révélés, voici ma contribution.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes ...

 **In The Ladies Room**

 _« -Il lui faudra une thérapie_  
 _-ça aide bien…Au début, il ne pourra même pas gérer…ça va lui prendre toute son énergie rien que pour mettre un pied devant l'autre et affronter la journée_  
 _\- J'ignorais que vous suiviez une thérapie_  
 _-Oui et bien, je n'avais pas envie de me trouver d'excuses.. Je voulais faire ce travail , prendre le temps nécessaire, mais je pense être pratiquement là où je voulais être._  
 _-D'accord…..et où en êtes-vous ?_  
 _-A un point ou je peux enfin accepter tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour là….Vraiment tout._  
 _-je pense que….je comprends._  
 _-Et ce mur dont je vous avais parlé..._  
 _-hum ?_  
 _-Il commence à tomber je crois_  
 _-J'aimerais être présent pour voir ça_  
 _-Oui….c'est ce que j'aimerais également_  
 _-Mais sans mon maquillage!_  
 _-j'en sais rien , je trouve que ce côté zombie vous va pas trop mal_  
 _-Un rien m'habille_  
 _-A demain? demanda-t-elle en souriant, mais un brin inquiète qu'il ne refuse sa requête_  
 _-A demain, acquiesça Rick, touché qu'elle se soit ouverte à lui. » ..._

Hochant de la tête, Kate le contempla quelques secondes, puis partit en direction de son bureau. Castle , toujours immobile devant la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, mit ses mains dans ses poches et réfléchit à toutes ces dernières semaines….à Jacinda, à Slaughter et à cette enquête. Il s'était éloigné d'elle afin de panser ses blessures dans son coin, tel un enfant qui rumine. Il s'en voulait désormais. Il aurait dû écouter les conseils de sa mère et affronter Beckett à propos de son mensonge plutôt que de leur infliger toutes ces semaines de douleur et de reproches.

Culpabilisant, il soupirait en observant le sol quand Javier passa à ses côtés pour lui murmurer, l'air de rien :

-La balle est dans ton camp, mec  
-Quoi ?fit, surpris, Rick en le dévisageant  
-Tu m'as très bien compris….Soit tu rentres chez toi et tu te terres à nouveau, soit tu agis comme un homme et tu vas la voir.  
-Je…je ne comprends pas.  
-Elle a fait un pas vers toi…..elle n'en fera pas deux, assura le latino, en lui montrant d'un signe de la tête Kate devant son bureau en train de faire de la paperasse. Allez vieux, ce n'est pas une femme qui va d'effrayer, non ?

Sans un autre mot, Espo continua son chemin, laissant Castle à nouveau avec ses doutes et ses appréhensions. Une femme l'éffrayée ? Non...mais Kate Beckett , oui!  
Il savait que son ami avait raison….mais il était terrifié à l'idée de faire un second pas vers elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait , il y a déjà presque un an….et désormais, tout ce qu'il avait c'était « je peux gérer tout ce qui c'est passé ce jour là….vraiment tout ».

Etais-ce suffisant pour mettre à nouveau son coeur à nu, au risque de se le faire piétiner ? Il avait peur que ses mots ne soient qu' **EPHEMERES** et qu'elle ne les regrette à présent. Après tout, il s'agissait de Kate Beckett….miss "je fais un pas en avant deux en arrière".

Se grattant la nuque,il tentait de trouver une réponse à son dilemne, quand il releva à nouveau ses yeux sur elle pour la découvrir la tête entre ses mains et les yeux clos. Elle semblait si fatiguée et accablée à cet instant que sa culpabilité concernant les dernières semaines ne firent que s'accentuer.

Inspirant un grand coup, il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais. Qu'ils avaient attendu assez longtemps pour avoir cette conversation, et qu'il ne devait pas repousser au lendemain ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Javier avait raison, elle avait fait un pas dans cette direction , elle n'en ferait certainement pas un nouveau. C'était à lui de la repousser à nouveau dans ses retranchements pour connaitre la vérité.

Le coeur tambourinant, les mains dans les poches et la gorge sèche , il partit dans sa direction, en espérant ne pas regretter son choix plus tard.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi éreintée. L'enquête n'avait pas été si éprouvante en elle -même. Elle était habituée à peu dormir et à enquêter sans relâche. Mais cette affaire avait comme un arrière-goût amer en bouche….comme un goût d'au-revoir.

Elle n'était pas idiote , ces dernières semaines avaient été très pénibles pour elle. Elle voyait Rick s'éloigner un peu plus d'elle, jour après jour sans comprendre son changement soudain de comportement à son égard. Mais aujourd'hui ses mots avaient mis les pièces du puzzle en place….et elle avait enfin compris son attitude.

 _« Quand un évènement bouleverse l'existence…les gens s'en souviennent »_

Elle n'avait pas omis son regard et son intonation de voix dans sa déclaration. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle lui avait menti au sujet de la fusillade, et toutes ces dernières semaines avaient enfin une explication logique. Il était blessé….dans l'ignorance, et il fuyait.

Désormais, elle était terrifiée d'avoir attendu trop longtemps et de le perdre. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser , elle souhaitait juste se reconstruire, mais son mensonge….pendant tous ces mois, avaient eu, sur eux deux, des répercussions qu'elle avait peur d'affronter maintenant.

Et si il n'avait pas compris ses mots tout à l'heure….qu'elle était prête…pour lui? Et si, il décidait de préserver son coeur et de faire marche arrière ?  
La tête entre ses mains, les yeux clos , elle tentait de calmer la peur qui l'assaillait de part en part, quand l'odeur distincte de menthe poivrée à ses côtés lui fit relever les yeux de surprise.

Debout, à côté de son bureau, se trouvait son partenaire. Il semblait tout aussi effrayé qu'elle, et même incertain. Fronçant les sourcils, elle pria secrètement qu'il ne fasse pas marche arrière et qu'il ne vienne pas lui faire ses adieux. Elle ne pourrait pas y faire face, elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre.

Déglutissant , elle lui demanda d'une voix incertaine et les mains tremblantes sur son bureau :

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose , Castle?

Toi…..il voulait lui dire « toi ». Mais tout son courage s'effondra quand son regard s'ancra dans le sien. Quand l'azur rencontra l'émeraude. Comme à son habitude, Kate lui avait coupé son souffle, ses mots, et au-delà de ça, sa confiance en lui. Il avait peur de repartir le coeur en berne...peur de se faire des idées.

Fatigué, lui aussi , il lui répondit toujours les mains dans les poches :

-Je…..je voulais savoir si vous seriez partante pour un hamburger chez Remy's.  
-Un hamburger? fit-elle surprise par sa demande.

Un hamburger ? Sérieux, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour l'aborder, pensa-t-il. Gêner , il lui sourit et tenta comme il le pouvait de s'expliquer:

-Je...oui. Après cette histoire **ABRACADABRANTESQUE** de zombie, je me suis dit que rien ne vaut les bonnes habitudes…alors….heu…..ça vous dit ? balbutia-t-il, incertain, en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? sourit-elle, désormais soulagée qu'il fasse un nouveau pas vers elle. -Vous…..Richard Castle…..mon partenaire depuis quoi ? Quatre ans ? Venez de reconnaitre publiquement que cette histoire de zombie est abracadabrantesque ?

Au ton qu'elle employa, et à la taquinerie qu'il vit dans ses yeux, il sut à cet instant qu'elle ne fuirait pas. Que ses mots plus tôt au commissariat étaient pesés, et sagement réfléchis. Qu'elle était prête...que son mur tombait.  
Soulagé, il lui sourit à son tour et lui répondit sur le même ton :

-Bien sûr….Un mec qui se déguise en zombie pour tuer , Beckett ? c'est…...bizarre...ingénieux mais bizarre.  
-Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles  
-ben oui, on sait tous que les zombies sont incérébrés. Ce qui signifie qu'ils tuent de façon parfois même **CANNIBALE** leur victime sans préméditation, alors cette enquête n'était ni plus ni moins que...  
-Vous croyez sérieusement aux Zombies? répliqua-t-elle, amusée et heureuse de pouvoir discuter avec lui sans cette tension entre eux .  
-Heu…..oui  
-Ok, je ne sais pas si je dois être effrayée ou amusée, rit Kate en se levant pour enfiler son blouson. -Alors Rémy's, hein ?  
-Oui...j'ai bien envie d'avaler un de leur hamburger avec un milk-shake à la fraise.

Apaisés et heureux de ce premier pas entre eux, ils se sourirent avant que Kate ajoute en le toisant de la tête aux peids:

-On va devoir vous nettoyer le visage avant.

Baissant le regard sur lui , il ricana en s'apercvant qu'il avait oublié sa tenue de zombie. Les mains sur les hanches, il lui répliqua en tressautant les sourcils :

\- Je croyais que vous aimiez me voir en Zombie  
-J'aime…vraiment...mais j'aimerais autant ne pas effrayer la population de New-York pendant ma pause diner, acquiesça-t-elle tendrement, en partant en direction des vestiaires.

Elle aimait le voir en zombie…..elle venait tout juste de le lui l'avouer. Il se sentait stupide d'être aussi enjoué avec un simple compliment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire devant cette constatation.

Se retournant pour le découvrir toujours debout devant son bureau, Kate l'interpella en souriant :

-Tu viens, Castle….je dois avoir du démaquillant dans mon casier.

XXXXXXXX

Assis sur un banc au milieu des vestiaires pour femmes, Rick observait chaque recoin de la pièce comme si c'était Noël. Il n'était jamais rentré ici. Tout d'abord parce que c'était des vestiaires, et qu'il n'avait aucun casier en tant que consultant, mais surtout parce qu'on était chez les dames...et là il réalisait son fantasme numéro 4 sur la liste de ceux du comissariat.

Dos à lui, Kate farfouillait dans un sac de sport, à la recherche de lait démaquillant et de coton, quand il lui avoua:

-Cet endroit n'est vraiment pas comme je me l'imaginais  
-Ah bon? sourit-elle, légèrement stressée de se trouver ici, en tête-à-tête avec lui, toujours dos à lui  
-Hum….les peintures sont neutres, et il y a même pas un emblème de police. Ce vestiaire pour femmes n'a aucune **AME.**  
-Castle, on vient simplement ici pour se doucher ou se changer; Pas besoin d'insigne ou de déco pour ça, répondit-elle, amusée, en se retournant vers lui, le démaquillant dans la main, le coton dans l'autre, tout en l'observant.

Ce déguisement de zombie lui allait comme un gant. Ses lentilles de contact accentuaient ses yeux bleus, et les guenilles qu'il portait le rendaient presque attachant. Toujours occupé à contempler les lieux, Rick ne fit pas attention au regard doux que Kate posait sur lui.

-Oui, mais quand même. Rien n'empêche un petit coup de peinture, reprit-il ensuite, en la voyant enjamber le banc pour se trouver face à lui.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se contemplaient sans un mot. Leurs genoux se frôlaient et leurs respirations étaient comme synchronisées. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, il en avait perdu ses mots.

Levant doucement la main pour déposer du lait sur le coton, Kate lui murmura :

-Prêt à reprendre figure humaine, Mr le Zombie ?  
-Toujours, chuchota Rick, en souriant timidement à sa réponse.

Touchée par ses mots, Kate lui rendit son sourire avec la même timidité, et s'appliqua à retirer le maquillage qu'il avait sur le visage. Avec des gestes tendres , elle lui caressait plus la peau qu'elle ne la lui lavait.

Surpris tout d'abord par son geste, il se détendit sous ses doigts et ferma les yeux pour mieux en apprécier le moment. Kate Beckett, la flic dure à cuire, était avec lui dans les vestiaires pour femmes et le dorlotait tendrement…..il était stupéfait de ce changement d'attitude, mais tellement enchanté qu'il se laissait bercer par ses gestes.

Avec une infinie lenteur, Beckett révélait un peu plus chaque parcelle de la peau de Castle. Sous chaque grain de peau apparaissant , elle mourait d'envie de déposer un baiser.

L'ambiance était surréaliste, tellement sereine et à l'opposé des dernières semaines, qu'ils apprécièrent tous les deux ce moment de calme dans leur relation. Finalement, ils auraient peut-être droit à leur chance, pensaient-ils tous les deux à cet instant.

Après avoir passé son dernier coton sur le dessus de la lèvre de Rick, qu'elle lorgnait sans vergogne, elle lui avoua fébrilement :

-Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes  
-Que j'abandonne? répéta-t-il avec incompréhension, en ouvrant les yeux pour la découvrir au bord des larmes.  
-Ces derniers jours , tu m'as manqué…..je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.  
-Kate, soupira-t-il en sentant toutes leurs émotions se chambouler.

Il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer son attitude, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait surtout peur de se fourvoyer si les sentiments de Kate à son égard n'était pas partagés. Il avait bien remarqué qu'à de multiples reprises, ils s'étaient tous les deux tutoyés comme si, d'un commun accord, ils avaient élevé le stade de leur relation à un autre niveau, mais il était encore sur ses gardes vis à vis d'elle. Jusqu'où était elle prête à élever leur relation ? Souhaitait-elle simplement qu'ils restent amis, ou désirait-elle plus désormais ?

Kate, quant à elle, avait l'impression de le retrouver. Elle le voyait dans son regard, dans ses gestes et ses mots. L'animosité ou la rancoeur s'étaient volatilisées à son plus grand bonheur, et elle espérait simplement une chance d'expliquer son erreur. Elle savait très bien qu'il avait dû prendre sur lui pour lui proposer cet hamburger chez Rémy's, et elle espérait bien qu'il comprenait qu'elle ne le prenait pas pour acquis.

Le coeur lourd, comme si chaque mot étaient une torture à prononcer, elle avoua, les larmes aux yeux, en posant son coton et son lait démaquillant à côté d'elle.

-Je sais que tu sais que je t'ai menti  
-Tu le sais ?

Il ne savait pas quel sentiment prédominait dans son coeur : la colère, la peur ou simplement le soulagement qu'elle ose enfin parler de son mensonge.

-Hum…..j'ai compris aujourd'hui….à l'hôpital. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant.  
-Je….  
-Je croyais que tu m'avais comprise sur les balançoires…je croyais qu'on se rapprochait d'un « nous » et d'un seul coup…..tu t'es éloigné de moi…de « nous », ajouta-t-elle en murmurant.  
-C'est toi qui t'es éloignée de « nous » en me mentant, reprit Rick qui n'avait guère l'intention d'endosser toutes les erreurs sur lui.- D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas s'il y a eu un jour un « nous », murmura-t-il, dépité, en se levant du banc pour prendre un peu de distance avec elle.

Il ne voulait pas la blesser ou chercher un nouveau combat, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses choix , ses décisions à son égard. Se tournant pour l'observer quelques secondes, il la vit baisser la tête et triturer ses doigts maladroitement, elle semblait si faible à cet instant qu'il dû résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Baissant la tête pour ne pas la voir aussi péiné, il lui avoua :

\- J'aimerais juste la vérité...je crois que je la mérite après une année.

Inspirant pour réprimer un sanglot, Kate se débattait avec tous ses démons. Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle dirait, quoi qu'elle ferait, elle le perdrait. Comme un rappel à cette année, sa cicatrice commença à la tirer et sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment , elle murmurait:

-Quand je me suis réveillée…à l'hôpital , tout était flou. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner le vrai du faux. J'ai vu mon père….je me souviens encore de son regard sur moi, soupira-t-elle en retenant ses larmes. Il avait l'air tellement appeuré que j'ai préféré fermer les yeux pour éviter son regard . J'étais perdue...bouleversée...et terrotisée. Castle, j'ai pris une balle dans la poitrine….j'avais besoin de temps pour me relever….pour faire ce travail sur moi.  
-Du temps ? Je te l'aurai accordé….je n'aurais rien demandé de plus...après tout.j'ai même supporté tes quatre mois de silence alors la patience, je connais...…ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu m'as menti.  
-Rick…  
-Quatre ans, Kate…..quatre ans que je suis là pour toi, j'espérais simplement un peu plus de considération qu'un mensonge et des mois de silence.  
-J'étais effrayée….je suis effrayée , tenta-t-elle d'expliquer  
-Par quoi ?  
-Par toi….par nous. Je….je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir, mais que voulais-tu que je te dise ? Je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais à l'époque. Tout ce qui m'habitait était la peur. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à tout ça.  
-Ok…..alors pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité ensuite ? demanda-t-il, en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.  
-Simplement pas facilité…., avoua-t-elle en séchant une larme. Mais….j'étais prête à le faire après le cas sur la bombe. J'étais prête à avoir cette conversation avec toi, mais tout a changé ensuite entre nous. Tu t'es éloigné , tu es sorti avec cette hôtesse de l'air, puis tu as changé de partenaire…je sais que j'aurais dû te dire la vérité mais….j'aurais aimé aussi que tu me confrontes à tout ça.  
-Kate, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Comment voulais-tu que je te demande des comptes quand je ne sais même pas ce que tu ressens pour moi?... Depuis qu'on se connait , tu mets cette barrière invisible entre nous, cette distance. On ne parle jamais des choses importantes, et…  
-Des choses importantes ? l'interrompit-elle en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main  
-On s'est embrassés et on n'en a jamais parlé, on a failli mourir je ne sais combien de fois et on n'en a jamais parlé. Comment veux-tu que je me positionne envers toi ? …je ne sais pas qui je suis pour toi . Un partenaire ? Un ami ? ou plus ?soupira Castle, dépité en s'adossant au mur opposé à elle, sans la lâcher du regard.

La tête basse, Kate tentait de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il lui demandait très clairement de se positionner dans leur relation et elle ne pouvait pas botter en touche une nouvelle fois. La peur qu'elle ressentait à le laisser entrer complètement dans sa vie la paralysait, mais en même temps la poussait à vouloir plus.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une **FAUCONNERIE** , où le gibier était son coeur et le chasseur Rick Castle. Déglutissant , elle se leva du banc pour lui faire face, et lui déclara fébrilement :

-Tu es tout ça…et tellement plus encore. Tu es mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami….et….je…enfin….  
-Oui ?  
-Et tu es aussi l'homme dont je suis amoureuse, ajouta-t-elle, la tête basse, en retenant son souffle.

Elle venait de faire le grand saut. Elle venait de lui avouer ses sentiments au milieu des vestiaires pour femmes du poste…..elle n'osait pas y croire et encore moins rencontrer son regard. Elle attentait simplement la sentence ….mais après plusieurs secondes à patienter, elle grimaça en sentant d'autres larmes arriver. C'était trop tard, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait trop attendu….mais elle avait espéré qu'il lui parle au lieu de la laisser dans un silence de mort.

Elle ne demandait pas de poèmes, pas d' **ACROSTICHES** , mais simplement un « désolé, Kate, je suis passé à autre chose ».  
Séchant une nouvelle larme qui avait passé la barrière de ses yeux, elle inspirait un grand coup pour se donner le courage de sortir de la pièce, et de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait quand, tel un **PRESTIDIGITATEUR** , Rick lui murmura en s'avançant près d'elle :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Lentement elle releva les yeux pour tomber sur son regard d'azur à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Je t'aime, Kate, sourit-il pour la rassurer devant son air apeuré.

A sa deuxième déclaration, elle sourit enfin. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et s'avança si près de lui que leur souffle se mêlèrent . Elle n'osait pas croire à ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas trop tard...ils avaient enfin une chance de faire ça bien. Les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes et le coeur tambourinant, elle lui chuchota en posant son front contre le sien :

-Redis-le  
-Non…..toi, redis-le, murmura Rick en inspirant son odeur de cerise béatement  
-Je t'aime, Castle.

A ses mots, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une férocité sans nom. Ses mains sur ses hanches s'appliquèrent à la plaquer contre son corps, alors que sa langue quémanda l'entrée de sa cette tension de ces dernières semaines partaient en fumée pour laisser place à un désir non contrôler.

Dans une même synchronisation, ils gémirent de satisfaction quand leurs langues se touchèrent, quand leurs coprs se mouvèrent ensemble. Tel un **FEU D'ARTIFICE,** ils avaient l'impression de brûler de part en part. Jamais encore, un seul baiser ne les avaient autant attisés.  
Sans prendre en compte le lieu où ils se trouvaient, Rick poussa Kate contre le mur du vestiaire sans relâcher son baiser, tout en lui murmurant :

\- Dis moi que ce n'est pas un rêve

A sa demande, elle sourit sans relâcher son baiser et lui rétorqua en descendant sa main dangereusement vers le sud :

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve

\- Oh mon dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir depuis..., commença Rick en ouvrant son chemisier , quand des voix, à l'extérieur de la salle, les stoppèrent dans leur élan :

-Les vestiaires ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle soit dans les vestiaires ? ronchonna Espo  
-Beckett n'a pas dit qu'elle partait, reprit Ryan.  
-Elle était peut-être trop occupée avec Castle.  
-Occupée avec Castle ?  
-Ryan, il y a des moments tu es vraiment …..lourd, sourit Espo, en entrant dans le vestiaire pour femmes et découvrant Castle sur le banc avec du lait démaquillant sur le visage, et Kate qui l'observait de son casier.

Se stoppant devant cette scène, il sourit en s'apercevant que sa supérieure avait un joli suçon dans le cou, et que Castle se débrouillait comme un manche avec son coton. Tout heureux , il leur lança avec Ryan sur ses talons :

-On dérange ?  
-Pas du tout, déclara Beckett, les mains dans les poches.  
-Sûr ? Parce qu'on peut revenir ?  
-Sûre, grinça Beckett en le fusillant du regard, alors que Rick se levait en souriant.- Et de toute manière qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les vestiaires pour femmes ?  
-On vous cherchait…..on a un meurtre.  
-Un meurtre ? soupira, déçu, Castle en posant son coton tout en contemplant Kate  
-Oui, un meurtre...tu sais, un de tes passe-temps préférés, assura Espo pour le taquiner.

\- Javier, je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis, mais les meurtres sont mon deuxième passe-temps favoris, renchéri Rick sans lâcher du regard Kate qui rougissait à son insinuation

\- Ah oui ? Et peut-on savoir quel est le premier ?

\- Eh, bien si tu insistes, c'est...

\- Pourquoi venir jusqu'au vestiaire pour femmes ? Mon téléphone ne fonctionne pas ? les interrompit Beckett mal à l'aise.

\- Heu...tu l'as laissée sur ton bureau, l'informa Ryan timidement.

\- Oh...heu...d'accord, alors ce meurtre ?

\- Apparemment c'est une séance d' **ACUPUNCTURE** qui aurait mal tourné .

-Quoi ? notre victime s'est faite attaquer par un pygmée?, ricana Rick  
-Non ,je dirais par toute une bande de pygmée... mais je suis sûr que le reste va te plaire, Bro, assura Espo en observant Castle d'un nouvel oeil  
-Me plaire ?  
-Le corps de la victime se trouve dans un club de **LIBERTINS**.  
-Oh! Oh! Oh !Des aiguilles, de l'échangisme et un meurtre, ça, pourrait en effet rivaliser avec un hamburger de chez Rémy's !

Souriant comme un bienheureux, il se tourna pour observer Beckett quelques secondes, quand elle le surprit en déclarant aux bros :

-On est en repos. Le meurtre est pour l'équipe du soir.  
-Sérieux ? fit, estomaqué, Espo qui ne l'avait jamais vue renoncer à une affaire.  
-Sérieux, reprit-elle en prenant son manteau. J'ai d'autres plans pour la soirée, qui impliquent autre chose que des tarés échangistes avec leurs aiguilles.  
-Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Ryan, intrigué  
-Je vous en parlerai quand vous serez majeurs, les gars…..tu viens Castle? demanda Kate, en surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce.

-Castle ? reprit-elle en le voyant sourire comme un bienheureux  
-Heu...oui, on va chez Rémy's ?

\- Non

\- Non ? répéta-t-il en sortant de la pièce alors que les bros n'en revenaient pas.

\- Non...j'aimerais assez terminer ce qu'on a commencé seul à seule, avoua-t-elle aguicheusement alors qu'il déglussait devant elle. - Alors, tu viens ?

\- Toujours.

FIN

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu...Bonne journée à Tous.**_


End file.
